Sylvia Krelborn
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: My MP3 player's been racking with my Little Shop of Horrors playlist and I got inspired to write a Little Shop fan fic, this is my first one ever so wish me luck and I hope you like it: Meet Sylvia Krelborn as she visits and moves in with her uncle Seymour in the town of Skid Row and they both have an adventure they were both going to remember for a long, long time.
1. Prolouge

Hi, my name is Sylvia Ellen Planter-Krelborn. I am 11 years old, my name may be Planter-Krelborn, but you see, I'd rather stick with the last name Krelborn instead of Planter or Planter-Krelborn. My mother was an exciting, happy-go-lucky woman, just like anybody else in our family despite hailing from a horrible place like Skid Row, including my uncle. My father doesn't respect anything scientific, strange, unusual like my uncle likes and he didn't even respect me. He gave me to my grandparents on my mom's side after Mom passed away, and my father committed suicide, but then my uncle took me in. Kind of ironic by having the last name Planter in my name when I live with my uncle in Mushnik's Florist shop.

I love my Uncle Seymour with all my heart, but he gets annoying when he constantly tells me "someday you're gonna have an aunt Audrey". Audrey is a pretty girl in Skid Row that he has an undeniable crush on ever since they were both children. Uncle Seymour took me in because it was either him or Skid Row Home for Girls and he thought I'd be happier with a relative, he was right. I have hazel eyes like him and my hair is down, long and black and I dress rather tomboyish. Uncle Seymour tells me I look beautiful, but I hate my looks.

My uncle and I are like two peas in a pod and he tells me I'm like the daughter he never had. He works and lives in Mr. Mushnik's plant shop, but it isn't that bad, it's better than being in Skid Row Junior High School. I never been kissed, not once, not ever.

I have a lot of fears. Fear of heights, fear of death, fear of spiders and fear of blood. Yes, I'm a pre-teenager with a fear of blood, it makes me feel sick and scares the crap out of me. I also get a fear of fire from my Uncle Seymour. As I walked out the doors that morning at 7:00 to go to school, I never knew how much mine and Uncle Seymour's life could change in some time as I left Mushnik's shop. Also due to living in Skid Row, I have a pathological fear of the dentist. I know that sounds childish but I'll explain later on.

* * *

**I know that was kind of short, but I assure you this'll be longer. I saw Little Shop of Horrors for the first time in late April FINALLY! And I was thinking about it again and decided to throw out a little fan fiction attempt. I know it's kind of Mary Sue to make an OC related to a canon character, but bear with me and follow the adventures of Sylvia Krelborn. **


	2. Living in Skid Row

I was walking to school on the streets of Skid Row. It was another seemingly normal day, people walking and complaining about the crapsack town we live in. I had on my backpack while wearing a blue zip up jacket with a hood and a black skirt with white sneakers. It was like another boring day, nothing really happens around here, makes me wonder how this town gets any population.

Three voices sang while I was on my way to Skid Row Junior High School. My life is the same every day, I get up and go to school, then work with my uncle at Mushnik's as an after school job and to get money. I couldn't even have my friends over. I have a best girl friend named Shaniqua and a couple of guy friends named Tony and Rick. Rick is Shaniqua's twin brother, but he is really cute, even though Tony's had a crush on me since we were all eight years old and met for the first time.

I walked past the homeless people and bums lying on the streets by the folks driving cars. It then began to ring. I reached into my backpack and took out my umbrella, continuing my walk. "Hey guys." I said as I finally made it to my friends.

Tony had frizzy brown hair, green eyes and often wore his school uniform dirty and always had his shirt untucked and shoes untied. Tony's a nice guy and all, but he's a really slob.

Shaniqua had curly dark brown hair with amber brown eyes and a mole on her cheek. She often wore a bow with her school uniform. Most of the time she wore pink and frilly dresses, she was the girly girl as I was the tomboy in our little group.

Rick had platinum blonde hair which was almost white and had crystal baby blue eyes. He always had a crack in his smile whenever he looked at me. When he and Shaniqua were younger they looked very alike, but they grew out of it and Rick looked very handsome for a boy his age. I kind of have a crush on him, wait, I think I already said that. Moving on.

We all walked to class and did business as usual. A lot of the school students didn't like me because I was related to Seymour Krelborn and the florist shop hasn't had a customer in the longest of times. School wasn't that bad since I had my friends with me, but I like bonding with my Uncle Seymour more, he's like a father to me. There was an eclipse yesterday and he made a lot of fuss over it, I missed it since I wanted to stay and be lazy for a little while.

School ended and it was the same business as I walked down the street from Skid Row school with friends. They wanted me to come over but I told them I couldn't. It was downright unfair, but I know someday I'm gonna be able to have them over and live like a kid and not a minor employee like my uncle ever since Mushnik took him in.

"Hey Sylvia, how was school today?" Uncle Seymour greeted as he swept up a mess with his broom.

"The usual..." I sighed. "Is Audrey coming today?"

"Yeah," Uncle Seymour smiled sheepishly. "Just as usual... I hope she's okay today."

"What did you do today?" I asked as I put on an apron.

"I have to do something in the basement, I'll be right back." Uncle Seymour walked downstairs into the basement.

Mr. Mushnik walked up to me as I mopped the floor and got rid of some extra mess my uncle missed. Just then Audrey came in, she's very beautiful and my uncle is hopelessly in love with her. "Audrey, why don't you go downstairs and-" He stopped. I then followed his gaze and we both examined to see a bruise mark under her cheek.

"Audrey, where did you get that shiner?" I asked.

"Shiner?" Audrey asked as she left the room.

"Audrey, that greasy boyfriend of yours beating you up again?" Mushnik asked as he followed her.

"Yep. It has Orin written all over it." I said.

"That reminds me Sylvia, you have a dentist appointment coming us." Mushnik said to me as he turned his attention back to Audrey. "I know it's none of my business, Audrey, but maybe he's not such a nice boy."

Uncle Seymour walked up the stairs with a box filled with flower pots. "I got these pots unloaded for you, Mr. Mushnik!" When he saw Audrey, he tripped and fell to the ground. I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh, he was always the clumsy one.

"Seymour!" Mushnik groaned. "Look what you did to the inventory!"

"Don't yell at Seymour, Mr. Mushnik." Audrey rushed over to my uncle.

"Hi Audrey," Uncle Seymour stammered. "You look pretty today."

Audrey smiled back.

Uncle Seymour noticed the bruise on Audrey's cheek. "Is that new eye makeup?"

"Yeah, Orin gave it to her." I scoffed.

"Well, I-" Audrey stood up. "Sylvia and I will help clean up before any of the customers get here for the afternoon shift."

Mushnik rolled his eyes when he heard the word "customer". "That should give you all plenty of time and Sylvia for you to finish your homework! God, what an existence I got! Misfit employees, two of them are orphans, bums on the sidewalk, business is lousy! My life is a living Hell!" He looked out the window and saw three girls on the street. "Hey, you urchins!" Mushnik shouted to the girls as he walked out of the shop. "Shoo! Shoo! Go away! No loitering!"

The girls walked off, grumbling.

"Man, I wasn't loitering, were you Crystal?"

"Not me, Ronette. Were you, Chiffon?"

"You ought to be in school!" Mushnik called out.

"Yeah, we're on a split shift!" One of them snapped.

"Yeah, we went to school until fifth grade and then we split!" the other one snapped.

"So, how do you intend to better yourselves?" Mushnik asked.

The girls stopped.

"Better ourselves? You heard what he said, 'better ourselves'? Mister, when you're from Skid Row, there's no such thing!"

The girls then walked off downtown as they sang themselves a little tune. I then continued to work with everyone. I usually get out of school early because of my job, another reason most people at school hate me except for my friends. Later on I decided to help my uncle clean the mess in the room we both shared.

"Don't you worry, Sylvia, life's gonna get better for you and me, I know it."

"Aw Uncle Seymour, you've said that since I was a little kid!"

"I'm sure of it."

"How can we be related anyway? You grew up in Skid Row Home For Boys and I grew up with an abusive sexist father who abandoned me and possibly killed my mother!"

Uncle Seymour gulped as I said that. "Umm... Syl... I think you're old enough to hear the truth about this... Don't hate me for this but... your father _did _kill your mother..."

"What?" My eyes widened.

Uncle Seymour nodded. "He was drunk one night and poured the entire place with gasoline and lit a match over it and the house exploded. It killed your mother, but they never found your father's body. I'm sorry, Syl..."

"You mean... I live with you now?"

"Yeah.. You do... And I'm glad, because you're like the daughter I never had."

"Thanks Uncle Seymour, you're like the father I wish I had."

"And don't you worry about us living in Skid Row, it'll get better for us, I promise you. We'll get our way out of here."

"We're gonna get out of Skid Row?"

"Someday we will, Sylvia, someday."

* * *

**A/N: Okay Seymour and Sylvia share a little tender family moment. And we see Audrey and Sylvia's friends, only she never really has time to hang out with them or be a real kid. Read & Review**


	3. Audrey II

A while passed and nothing improved on Mushnik's shop.

An hour passed and nothing happened. Mushnik and Uncle Seymour just sat on some chairs while I read Rapunzel for school.

Another hour passed and now Audrey and I were playing checkers.

Another hour passed and we were all just sitting and doing nothing now. I then got up a bit later and watered some of the plants, even though it was kind of pointless. I could be at a friend's house now and be back before they even knew I was gone.

Finally, Mushnik couldn't take it anymore. "6:00 and we haven't sold so much as a fern." He slammed his hands on his desks, startling us all. "That's it! Forget it. Don't bother coming in tomorrow."

"What?" We shouted back in shock.

"You don't mean-" Audrey cried, before she was cut off by Mushnik.

"I mean, I'm through. Kaput."

"You can't!" Uncle Seymour said.

"You're kidding!" I added.

"Kaput. Extinct. I'm closing this God for saken and customer for saken place." Mushnik shouted.

"Mr. Mushnik, forgive me for saying so, but did it ever occur to you that maybe what the firm needs is to move in a new direction?" Uncle Seymour asked.

Mushnik just looked at my uncle oddly.

"What Uncle Seymour's trying to say is...uh... Hey Uncle, why don't you and I run downstairs and bring up that strange and interesting new plant you've been working on?" I said as we both ran downstairs.

During the famous eclipse, Uncle Seymour was out for a walk while I was in school. We then got upstairs and explained everything to Mushnik and Audrey. It was a Venus fly trap of some sort in a coffee pot, I was of course the first to see it.

"What kind of weirdo plant is that, Krelborn?" Mushnik said.

"I don't know. Sylvia says it's some kind of flytrap, but we haven't been able to identify it in any of our books. I gave it my own name though. I call it Audrey II." Uncle Seymour said.

"After me?" Audrey asked.

"I hope you don't mind," Uncle Seymour smiled sheepishly at her.

"I just like the name Louis, it looks like a Louis to me." I said and turned to the adults. "Maybe if you put it on the window sill, then maybe-"

"Maybe what? Maybe what?" Mushnik asked, interrupting me. "Do you know how ridiculous you sound? Just because you put a strange and interesting plant in the window, doesn't mean-"

Miraculously, the door opened making all of us smile. There came a man in a coat and hat over his head, I hadn't seen him before as he walked in and approached our little group. "Hello. Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice that strange and interesting plant. What do you call it?"

"It's an Audrey II, or Louis as Sylvia calls it." Audrey said.

"I never seen anything like it before." the man said.

"No one has." Uncle Seymour said.

"My uncle found it." I said.

"Where did you get it?"

Uncle Seymour cleared his throat and said, "Well, do you remember that total eclipse of the sun about a week ago?"

"I was in school then," I rolled my eyes.

"Sylvia, please don't interrupt." Audrey said, gently scolding me.

"Anyway," my uncle said. "I was walking in the wholesale flower district that day. And I passed by this place where this old Chinese man, he sometimes sells me weird and exotic cuttings. 'Cuz you see, that strange plants are my hobby. He didn't have any and I was about to walk on by, when suddenly without warning, there was this total eclipse of the sun. It got very dark and there was this strange humming sound, like something from another world. And when the light came back, this weird plant was just sitting there. I could've sworn it hadn't been there before, but the old Chinese man sold it to me anyway for a dollar ninety-five."

"Well, that's an unusual story and a fascinating plant." The man said as he turned to leave, leaving me, Mushnik, Audrey and my uncle in depression. But before he left, he took out his wallet and said, "Oh, and while I'm here, I might as well take $50 worth of roses."

"50 dollars?" Mushnik shouted in excitement as he went to the cash register.

"Can you break 100?" the man asked.

"100? No." Mushnik answered.

The man went to his wallet and pulled out more money. "Then I'll have to take twice as many flowers, won't I?"

"Twice as many?" Uncle Seymour asked in amazement.

"Twice as many?" I echoed.

"Twice as many?" Audrey added in shock.

Mushnik looked like he couldn't believe his luck. "Twice as many!" he said.

"Twice as many?" a couple of guys whispered outside the window.

Just then even more people came into the shop. I couldn't believe it anymore than anyone else could, it felt like a dream! Everyone loved the planet and how peculiar it was. Soon enough, everyone was coming into the flower shop. They were just plain attracted to the plant, Audrey II. Uncle Seymour's miracle idea finally worked and buisness was finally blooming.


	4. Blood and School

After another business day at the shop, it was preparing to close, people flooded out with nice flowers while I walked with my friends. Rick, Tony and Shaniqua were following me. They looked wide-eyed to see the shop so busy.

"Girl, what's going on in Mushnik's place?" Shaniqua asked as she popped her gum.

"What does it look like?" I shrugged my shoulders. "We got business."

"My Mom hates the Florist shop," Rick said suddenly, and then we saw his mother come out with a huge bundle of tulips. "Mom?"

"Come on, honey! You and Shaniqua can help me put these by the window and maybe your father will bring them to me with breakfast in bed someday!" Mrs. Braunstein chuckled. "Hello Sylvia, Tony..."

"Mrs. Braunstein," Tony and I greeted.

"Oh Sylvia," Mrs. Braunstein walked over to me. "That plant your uncle has is amazing and so bizarrely interesting! What did you all call it?"

"My uncle calls it Audrey II," I said while licking my lips.

"Audrey II, how lovely! Come on, Shaniqua and Rick, Sylvia has work to do!" Mrs. Braunstein chuckled and left with her son and daughter.

"S-See ya guys, later." I said while my wrist popped nervously as I waved bye to Rick.

Rick kept walking, but he stopped his mother and sister, and turned to me. "Hey Syl!" He called out. I turned to his direction. "I was thinking...Maybe I could invite you over for dinner sometime!"

I blushed warmly. "I would like that."

"Get a room, you guys!" Shaniqua groaned as she pulled her brother away.

"Hey," Tony said as soon as Shaniqua and Rick were gone. "Maybe since your uncle finally is busy and you have free time, maybe you can finally hang out with us."

"I'll ask, you wanna come in?" I said.

"Sure." Tony followed me inside as it was near closing time. Perfect for the both of us.

"My children," Mushnik turned to me, Uncle Seymour and Audrey. "I'm taking us all out to dinner tonight!"

"I'd love to, Mr. Mushnik, but I have a date." Audrey said, sadly.

"You better get the first aid kit, Tony." I said while looking up at my friend and he followed me.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Audrey's dating that Orin Scrivello dude." I explained.

Tony gulped and clenched his throat. "That psycho dentist?" Tony turned to Audrey and walked to her. "Miss, you don't wanna date him. My mom used to date him and he would always sit on me, give me a wedgie and jam a toothbrush down my throat whenever he'd wait for my mother to show up for their dates."

"He just wants you to be good for dental hygiene when you have an appointment, Tony." Audrey insisted. "He's a rebel and he makes good money, besides he's the only fella I got."

"No you don't," I said quietly, mentioning that my uncle likes her.

"Enjoy dinner." Audrey said, smiling at Uncle Seymour. "I got to go. Goodbye Tony, goodbye Sylvia, stay in school."

"Good night, Audrey." Uncle Seymour said, sadly.

"Uncle Seymour, can I hang out with Tony?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got a butt load of quarters in a baggie so we can go the Skid Row Arcade before it gets dark, my mom's other boyfriend, Lester runs it and he lets my friends in for free." Tony added, jiggling his pockets.

"Are we still going out, Mr. Mushnik?" Uncle Seymour asked.

The answer was given to us when Audrey II started to wilt and some of its leaves fell. Mushnik was shocked, "You're not going anywhere Krelborn. You and your niece are staying right here and taking care of that sick plant."

"Uncle Seymour told you, it's been giving you trouble!" I complained.

"They're right, sir." Tony added.

"Strictly between us, neither is Audrey I. You get out of here, boy this doesn't concern you!" Mushnik said and pointed to Tony. "Go on, get out of here!"

Tony sharply exhaled and came to my side, looking down at me. "See you later, Syl. You're still welcome in the arcade, Lester said any friend of mine is a friend of his." Tony handed me a card and left the shop.

"If only we knew what breed it was." Uncle Seymour said.

"Who cares what breed it was. Look at what it's done for business!" Mushnik said as he went to the door to leave the shop, not before saying, "Nurse this plant back to health! I'm counting on you both."

"We know." Uncle Seymour said.

"You do?" Mushnik asked.

"We do."

"So fix. Good night." Mushnik then left.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked as I felt the plant's temperature. "She doesn't have a fever."

Uncle Seymour then looked at me, then at the limp Audrey II. The both of us walked downstairs to the basement. Once we arrived, I followed my uncle's gaze and caught a glimpse of Audrey I at her apartment, preparing for her date. He then sighed and placed Audrey II on his desk.

"What are we gonna do, uncle?" I asked.

"I don't know." Uncle Seymour said to me, then turned his attention to the plant. "Twoie, I don't know what else I can do for you. Are you a sickly little plant or are you just plain stubborn? What is it that you want?"

"What is it that you need?" I asked.

Uncle Seymour then rummaged through his shelves as he looked for something he hadn't given Audrey II. While he was at it I decided to help him take care of the plant. We gave sunshine, dirt, and everything, but nothing helped the plant grow, it was really hurtful and frustrating. I sprayed some water while my uncle looked through his book.

"What do you want from us? Blood?" Uncle Seymour grunted as he picked up roses, then yelped out and dropped them.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Stupid roses! Stupid thorns!" Uncle Seymour said. He sucked on his fingers as there was a deep cut from his pricking finger, I stepped back feeling a little dizzy. "Ah come on Sylvia, you're an 11-year-old girl and afraid of blood! That's embarrassing!"

"Don't...remind me..." I gulped and stumbled into my bed going through a brief coma. I then got up and saw my uncle opening his wounds to the plant, and it seemed to like to digest blood. "It eats blood? Gross." I said, as I felt even more sick.

"Audrey II opened her trap! I just have to feed her my blood!" Uncle Seymour smiled.

"Uncle, that's disturbing!" I cried as I felt dizzy once again.

After a few drops, Audrey II swallowed some of Uncle Seymour's blood before it noticed me as it used Uncle Seymour's finger like a baby bottle. He then turned to me. "Come on, Syl! You can help!"

"No way! That's strange and child abuse!" I protested.

"Maybe later then..." Uncle Seymour sounded woozy. Before he could fall I quickly rushed to his back side, but he then fainted forward. I helped him into bed and I couldn't help but notice that Audrey II looked a little bigger. I put Uncle Seymour in bed as he babbled on.

"Good night, Uncle." I said as I closed the door and we both went on to bed. "Good night, Audrey II."

The next day, Uncle Seymour was getting dressed up as he walked me to school.

"Aw, can't I come with you to the radio station? Nothing important's going on at school today!" I whined.

"I'm sorry Sylvia, but education is important," my uncle insisted as he carried the bigger Audrey II with bandages on his fingers.

"But nothing important's going on at school, I can miss it! No one will even notice I'm not there! One kid got his butt glued to the flagpole and the teacher didn't even mark him absent!"

"What's not important in school?" Uncle Seymour asked, sounding suspicious. "What's going on?"

"Oh you know..." I said nervously. "Playing jump rope in gym class, serving mystery meat in the cafeteria,...a test that I didn't even get a chance to study for."

"You're going." Uncle Seymour ruffled up my hair and I sighed in defeat. "I'll see you later, tell your friends to listen to the radio today!"

"Sure..." I grumbled and walked into school.

I went in school and gulped hard as I would be ridiculed by everyone except for my friends. Except though, instead of being thrown rotten vegetables or given bra snaps by some bullies, the school population rushed down to me and gave me handshakes and asked for my autograph. I was finally a popular kid in school.

"What's with you guys?" I asked, observing the students.

"Duh! Who wouldn't wanna be friends with Sylvia Krelborn, the girl who's related to the guy with that weird plant at Mushnik's Florist Shop?" a girl with braces said as she popped her gum.

"You make my grandma's garden look like a Skid Row sidewalk, girl!" another girl with pigtails added.

"Why don't you sit with _me _at lunch today?" Popular girl, Angel Johanssen asked as she flaunted her jewelry. "Maybe I could come by your place after school today and we could check out that plant, Amber 4 or whatever."

"Audrey II," I corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, call me." Angel handed me a card.

The school bell rang and everyone zipped to their classes and I was late! I quickly gathered my books and headed to Mr. Menken's home room class. I ran in, panting as he was sitting at his desk taking attendance.

"Ah, Sylvia Krelborn." He said, noticing me.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Menken." I stuttered.

"You know what?" he asked as he took out a tulip from Mushnik's place. "Forget about it, you can just take a load off today while the rest of us have a pop quiz."

The class groaned and I smiled.

"I don't have to do any school work?" I asked.

"No school work for you, Miss Krelborn. Just sit back and relax for the day, and tell that Mr. Mushnik I'll be stopping by today after you go home early."

"I always go home early, Mr. Menken."

"Yes, but today you can go home extra early!"

"Wow, thank you sir!"

Things were finally looking up for me.

* * *

**A/N: Bonus points for anyone who gets Mr. Menken's last name reference.**


	5. Friends

After first period, I got to go home early and I went to Mushnik's shop where I saw him counting money and listening to Uncle Seymour on the radio talking about the store and Audrey II. I saw while he and I were gone the shop was decorated to announce Audrey II, including a sign that read, "Mr. Mushnik's Florist Shop Home of Audrey II."

"What're you doing here so early?" Mushnik asked as he spotted me.

"Mr. Menken said I could take the rest of the school day off because of Audrey II and everything, I even get to hang out with Angel Johansson." I explained.

"Am I late? Did I miss it?" Audrey asked as she walked through the door to get close to the radio on Mushnik's desk.

"Mention the address! MENTION THE ADDRESS!" Mushnik shouted, but the radio show ended. He turned off the radio and shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well, it's still a good advertisement."

"They were talking about it in school." I said.

"Seymour's first radio broadcast. I wanted to hear it so bad. I tried to be on time, but-" Audrey was cut off by Mushnik.

"Don't tell me, you got tied up." He said.

"No. Just handcuffed a little." Audrey said as she nervously rubbed her shoulder, there was a cast on her arm. Mushnik sighed and closed the shop, Audrey was about to leave but I decided to talk to her about that filthy dentist.

"Audrey, I don't know this guy very well, I only see him about every six months, but I know he's dangerous. My friends are afraid of him." I said.

"That's for sure." Audrey said sadly. "But I can't leave him."

"Why not?" I asked.

"He'll get angry. I mean, he does this when he likes me, imagine what he'd do if he ever got mad."

"So dump the chump. Get a guy and get him to protect you. How about my uncle?" I suggested.

"Seymour?" Audrey guessed.

"Yeah." I smiled. "He's like the father I never had, he's great company and actually pretty interesting to hang around even if my new friends at school didn't like me before due to being his kin."

"We're just friends, Sylvia, you'll understand when you're older." Audrey smiled as she left to go home. "I don't even deserve a sweet, considerate, suddenly successful guy like Seymour." She then walked inside her home. I knew though that Uncle Seymour had a crush on Audrey and she had a crush on him back.

I went back inside the shop and laid around. Mr. Mushnik then came to me with a wad of cash in his hands. "Say, you know that arcade your friends invited you to?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Why don't you go and have a ball?" Mushnik tucked the money in my breast pocket. "Go out and be a real kid."

"Really sir?"

"Eh, you remind me of Seymour when I first took him in from Skid Row Home for Boys. Go out and be a real kid and you can stay up past 8 pm tonight!"

"Golly gee!"

"Golly gee? You sound just like your uncle!"

"Sorry sir, I've tried out slang to hang out with my new friends. They say if I wanna be cool I gotta be just like them."

"How about those other friends of yours? Tony, Shaniqua and Rick?"

"Oh sir, I've known them for a long time, but I got loads of new friends. Audrey II really changed my reputation at school."

"Well look at it this way, before you were a nobody with Seymour Krelborn for a relative and now, you're a somebody with Seymour Krelborn for a relative!"

"They always say, blood's thicker than water!" I then cringed as I mentioned blood. I was still woozy from Uncle Seymour feeding Audrey II his blood and everything.

I then went to Lester's arcade and started playing. Eventually some students from my school were with me and wanting to hang around me and possibly do their homework with me. I haven't seen Shaniqua, Tony or Rick for a while though. I feel like I'm forgetting something.

Every night for a while though, Uncle Seymour's been feeding the plant his blood, it was really making me feel queasy. While he would feed the plant, I'd go upstairs or be out with friends, I never thought I would ever be popular.

One night though was different, instead of Angel Johansson, the school cheerleaders, members of the Drama Club, there were my old friends. "Hey guys... I'm going to get pizza with the chess team, they wanna do my homework for me. Wanna come?" I asked with a smile, but none of my friends were smiling. "What's wrong?"

"YOU!" They all shouted at once.

"Me? What did I do?" I asked.

"Girl, we've known you a long time," Shaniqua said as she crossed her arms. "When was the last time you and I got our nails done together?"

"When was the last time I helped you with your math homework?" Tony asked.

"When was the last time I played video games with a real girl?" Rick sounded hurt.

"I've hung out with you guys! We did stuff together a couple of days ago!" I insisted.

"It's been longer than that, Syl." Tony said, sounding threatening.

"This popularity's goin' to your head!" Shaniqua emphasized as she gripped her head with her manicured fingers.

"Oh I get it..." I said, putting my hands on my hips. "You guys are jealous."

"Jealous?" they all said at once.

"Yeah, my uncle's plant is making me the high ride of the school and whole town, and you guys just can't accept that!" I snapped. "I don't need you guys, I got NEW friends! New friends that let me swim in their million dollar pools with them, real friends that took me to the circus in the dead front row to see the rare white tigers! New friends-"

"That are using you." Rick added to the end of my next one.

"Using me? Why would Angel or anybody else use me? Admit it guys, you're just jealous because you're not popular like me." I huffed, then stormed off. "Beat it, I don't need you mooks."

"What're you saying?" Shaniqua asked in a sour tone. "If you were really our friends you'd hang with us and not some people using you just because of some bizarre plant."

"Well," I turned to them one last time before slamming the door. "I guess we all aren't friends anymore! Good day, Shaniqua, Tony and Rick!" I slammed the door in their faces and stormed off.

"I liked you, Syl..." Tony said as he came forward. "I always liked you, ever since we were eight, I always knew there was something special about you, but you never accepted it! I'm happy for you, now you have a bunch of fake friends instead of the few real ones you deserve! I hope you buy diamonds so big they'll make you puke!" Tony stormed off and growled, but then I saw him outside, crying in his hands.

"I don't got time for this!" I yelled at them. "I got a dentist appointment tomorrow!"

"I hope that Orin dude drills your BRAIN!" Shaniqua snapped as she and the boys stormed off.

"Good riddance!" I hissed as my so-called friends left. I then suddenly felt a pang of guilt as they were all gone, they did stand by me when we were younger and they actually liked and cared about me.

Maybe they were right. Maybe I can fix this all after I sleep on it and get my little trip to the Dentist. I hate this dentist, he gave me a pathological fear of the dentist and plus he abuses my uncle's only friend. Both Uncle Seymour and I had a few friends that truly cared about us, but now we're empty because we have fake friends. I guess Tony, Shaniqua and Rick were right. Hopefully this'll all get fixed soon.


	6. Dentist Appointment

It was finally time for my Dentist appointment which means I had to brush every hour until then. I never liked the Dentist and living in Skid Row often makes it worse. Uncle Seymour handed me his extra pack of dental floss and I stared at the mirror and kept brushing and flossing. I sat in the waiting room with the others and tried to hide behind the stale old magazine collection.

Just then, came in Orin Scrivello off his motorcycle and he grabbed my hand as he sang his little Dentist song.

"I hate the Dentist..." I mumbled.

"Oh shut up, Krelborn's kin." Orin laughed manically and continued to drag me along. He strapped me down to a chair and began to take out his tools. "I hear your shop's got a new plant, huh?"

"Uhh..." I mumbled through the dental procedure.

"Your uncle's a nut, you know that right?"

"Guhhh..."

"He may have a big fancy plant, but he'll never be anything to me! And taking Audrey from me!"

"GUHHHH!" I felt the sharp pain of his dental hook.

"Oh shut up, this doesn't hurt a bit! You're pretty Krelborn, too bad I don't take kindly to that. I just know my mother's proud that I'm a dentist, she always loved me causing things pain."

"Ugghh..."

"Maybe I should give you braces, be even more of a freak in school, how does that sound?"

"AAAAUGH!"

"Have a sense of humor, I should hear laughter!" Orin then sucked up his laughing gas and laughed manically as he continued to poke dangerous dental tools in my mouth. "Say ahh!"

"AAAAAHHH!"

"NOW SPIT!"

I spat in the sink next to me, wincing in pain. Orin smirked as he sent me out. Another day's work done. Later that night I was with Uncle Seymour while I washed the blood out of my mouth from dental pain and came out to be with him. We both then heard some laughing and a motorcycle. We looked up to see the infamous Skid Row dentist and I cringed at him.

Before either me or Uncle Seymour could say anything, Audrey showed up. "Seymour, Sylvia, meet Orin!"

"Are you ready for-" Orin began, but he glared at Audrey.

"D.D.S.," Audrey added sheepishly.

"Are you that guy with the plant?" Orin asked my uncle.

"Yes, uh, doctor," Audrey said. "This is Seymour, you might remember Sylvia from that day at the dentist office with her."

"Yeah, she doesn't have a lot of cavities, such a shame." Orin said as he looked at the shop. "How about I look at that plant for myself?"

Uncle Seymour nodded and led the couple to the pet shop and I followed. He opened the door and revealed Audrey II, sleeping in its cage. After a recent feeding of blood, Audrey II was now very tall and looked like it had razor-sharp fangs and a monster plant.

"Amazing, Krelborn." Orin said, impressed.

"Er... Shouldn't we be leaving now?" Audrey sounded rushed.

Orin then shot a threatening look at her.

"I'm sorry!" Audrey cried.

"Sorry _what_?" Orin demanded.

"Doctor! Doctor! Sorry, Doctor!" Audrey whimpered.

"Ya gotta train 'em, stud." Orin said to my uncle. "Listen, here's my card. You ever need a root canal or anything, just give me a buzz, ya hear? I'm serious. It's on the house, I'll even give that little puke niece of yours permanent braces for life. Okay, AUDREY!"

Orin summoned Audrey to follow him like a lost puppy. She turned to me and Uncle Seymour, looking very miserable and weak. Audrey then turned back with a sigh, following Orin on his motorcycle. Orin strapped her on and they started to move out of sight, but I could still hear them a little.

"You got the handcuffs?" Orin asked.

"They're right here in my bag," Audrey answered, scaredily.

I looked up to see Uncle Seymour, not handling this very well. He looked like his blood was boiling and he clenched his teeth, seeing the love of his life with someone else and being tormented by him. He then came inside with me as we cleaned up and put some things away, soon enough my mouth wasn't numbed out by a lot of pain anymore.

"You oughta see the way he treats her, Twoey," Uncle Seymour said to the plant. "She deserves a prince, not a sadistic creep like him. The man's a total disgrace to the dental profession. I don't know what's going on sometimes. Seems like the whole world's going crazy. Least we got each other, you too Sylvia, right? I'm gonna turn in Twoey, see ya in the..."

"Umm... Uncle?" I pointed to Audrey II wilting dramatically.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Sylvia and Seymour. How will they get out of this one? **


	7. Feed Me

"Oh boy, here we go again," he groaned. He looked at his fingers seeing bandages on each one. "Come on, I haven't got much left. I'm all anemic, I've got dizzy spells... Look, give us a few days to heal, okay? Then when the headaches pass, we'll start again..."

"Feed me..." a low voice said, I could've sworn it come from Audrey II.

"I beg your pardon?" Uncle Seymour asked the plant.

"Feed me!" Audrey II had indeed spoken up.

"Twoey, you talked!" I exclaimed with excitement. "You opened your trap, your thing and-"

"FEED ME, KRELBORNS!" Audrey II demanded loudly. "FEED ME NOW!"

"L-Look," Uncle Seymour frantically opened one of his bandages over the plant's mouth to feed. "Maybe I can squeeze a little more out of this one, but-"

"More! More!" Audrey II demanded. "You too, Skinny Minnie!"

I gulped and let Audrey II take some of my own blood. I cringed as I heard the slurping and felt the plant's lips around my finger. It nearly made me feel sick.

"There isn't anymore!" I cried as my finger was bled dry.

"What do you want us to do?" Uncle Seymour asked. "Slit our wrists?"

Audrey II didn't speak, but had a menacing grin.

"Oh boy," Uncle Seymour got scared. "Look, I got an idea. Sylvia and I will go down to Shmendrik's and pick you up some nice, chopped sirloin."

"Must be blood." Audrey II insisted.

"Twoey, that's disgusting." My uncle cringed.

"Thank you!" I said, rolling my eyes as I felt woozy again from the thought of blood.

"Must be fresh." Audrey II grinned menacingly again.

"I don't want to hear this!" I cried, covering my ears.

"Feed me!" Audrey II repeated.

"Does it have to be human?" Uncle Seymour asked.

"Feed me!"

"Does it have to be OURS!?" I added with my eyes widening.

"Feed me!"

"Where are we supposed to get it?" My uncle asked, sounding horrified and Audrey II began to sing to us.

Audrey II: Feed me, Seymour and Sylvia  
Both of you feed me all night long  
That's right you two, you can do it!  
Feed me, Seymour and Sylvia  
Both of you deed me all night long  
'Cuz if you feed me, Seymour and Sylvia  
I grow up big and strong!

"You eat blood, Audrey II," Uncle Seymour snapped. "Let's face it. How are Syl and I supposed to keep on feeding you? Kill people?"

"I'll make it both worth your while," Audrey II slyly said.

"What?" my uncle and I both asked.

"You think this is all coincidence, baby? The sudden success around here? The press coverage?"

"Look, you're a plant!" Uncle Seymour snapped as he started to leave with me following.

"An inanimate object!" I added as I followed.

"Does this look inanimate to you, punks?" Audrey II asked as the plant sent vines after us. One vine wrapped around Uncle Seymour's waist and one wrapped around my ankles, hanging me upside down, uncomfortably. "If I can talk and I can move, who's to say I can't do anything I want?"

"Like what?" I asked, trying to catch my glasses from falling.

"Like deliver, sister," Audrey II cooly replied. "Like see, you both get everything your secret, greasy, hearts desire."

Audrey II: Would you like a Cadalliac car?  
Or a guest shot on Jack Paar?  
How about a date with Hedy Lamaar?  
You're gonna get it, if you want it, baby  
How about eating at a gourmet restaurant for every lunchtime meal?  
I'm the plant that can make it all real  
You're both gonna get it  
I'm your genie, I'm your friend  
I'm both your willing slave  
Take a chance you two  
Feed me and you both know the kind of eats  
And red-hot treats  
The kind of sticky, licky sweets I crave  
Come on, Seymour and Sylvia, don't be a bunch of putz  
Trust me and your lives  
Will surely rival Cleopatra or King Tut's  
Both of you show me initiative, work up some guts  
And you'll both get it!

Seymour: We don't know!

"Come on, boy!" Audrey II cried.

Sylvia: We don't know!

"Lighten up, you both." Audrey II added.

Seymour: We have so  
So many strong  
Reservations

"Tell it to the Marines," Audrey II said.

Sylvia: Should we go  
And perform  
Mutilations?

"'Til you met me," Audrey II smirked. "Come on, Krelborns. What will it be? Money? Dates? One particular date for Seymour, how about that Audrey?" Audrey II moved his vines to make Uncle Seymour looked out the window to see Audrey's place. "Think it over, there must be someone you could real quiet like get me some lunch."

Audrey II: Think about a room at Ritz  
Wrapped in velvet  
Covered in glitz  
A little nookie gonna clean up those zits  
And you'll get it

Seymour: Gee, I'd like a Harley machine  
Tooling around like I was James Dean

Sylvia: Making all those folks in the corner  
Turn green

Audrey II: If you want to be profound  
If you really justify  
Take a breath and look around  
A lot of folks deserve to die!

"Wait a minute!" Uncle Seymour interjected. "That's not a very nice thing to say!"

"But it's true, isn't it?" Audrey II said slyly.

"We don't know anyone who deserves to get chopped up and fed to a hungry plant!" I squealed.

"Sure you both do," Audrey II replied.

"Stupid woman!" we heard Orin's voice from out the window. We turned our attention as he tried to get into Audrey's place. "Christ, what a friggin' scatterbrain!"

"I'm sorry, Doctor!" Audrey cried from inside. "I'm sorry, Doctor!"

"Falls off the motorcycle!"

"I'm clumsy, Doctor!"

"Messes my hair! Get the door open, you little slut!"

"I'm trying, Doctor! I'm trying!"

"Get the Vitalis. Quick, the Vitalis!" Orin burst through the door and we saw from Audrey's window, he was starting to beat her.

Audrey II: If you want a rationale  
It isn't very hard to see  
Stop and think it over, pal  
The guy sure looks like plant food to me  
The guy sure looks like plant food to me  
The guy sure looks like plant food to me

I then noticed Angel Johansson walking on the streets with her group of friends. She turned to the one with big glasses and braces and frizzy pigtails carrying heavy books and she accidentally stepped onto Angel's boot.

"You almost scuffed my shoe, Lucy!" Angel snarled at her.

"I'm sorry, Angel!" Lucy cried. "I-"

"If you scuff my custom-made baby leather seal boots, you are FINISHED!" Angel growled.

"I'm sorry, Angel!" Lucy started to actually cry.

"Last chance to hang out with us, Moranis!" Angel scoffed. She then snapped her fingers and got the rest of the popular girls at school to follow her.

It made my blood boil to see someone get pushed around like that. It also made me think of my old friends. I better apologize to them quickly before I lose them forever. Popularity tasted bitter once I realized who my real friends were. I'd rather have a few real friends than a bunch of fake ones, I then agreed with Uncle Seymour and Audrey II, Angel and Orin deserved to get eaten by Audrey II.

* * *

**Infamous part of the movie, Audrey II's song. Read & Review, and bonus points for you if you get Lucy Moranis's last name. I figured it'd bring my OCs out more if Angel got eaten along with Orin rather than just him, so that's why Sylvia's kind of joining Seymour on the spree to feed Audrey II to get what they both want. **


	8. Suppertime for Audrey II

Uncle Seymour and I made our way to the Dentists Office. It felt like it was fate since I was told Angel had a dentist appointment and Orin was a dentist. I felt a little uneasy about doing this, even if Angel and Orin deserved their fates.

"Are you sure we should go through with this?" I asked, nervously.

"Yeah Sylvia," Uncle Seymour looked down at me. "You saw what he did to Audrey and how Angel bosses around the other school kids."

"I know..." I sighed. "I still feel funny about this... But then again, I NEVER get laughing gas during one of my checkups."

We both then heard wicked laughter from the office room. We looked to see Orin practicing on a guy who was enjoying his routine check up. I cringed and winced at some of the commotion.

"Arthur Denton..." I said to myself?"

"You know him?" my uncle looked at me.

"Yeah," I looked back and pushed my glasses back. "A lot of kids at school talk about him. He's a torture fetishistic."

"That's disgusting."

"I know..." I shuddered. "He used to be the school science teacher, then he had a nervous breakdown." I quickly hid behind my uncle as the door opened and Arthur Denton was babbling to Orin. Orin walked out with him and noticed us with a sharp metal tool in his hand.

"Let me ask you two something," Orin glanced at us in a threatening way. "Does this scare you?" he held it between my eyes.

"Yes!" I answered with fear.

"Would you like it if I took this and made it for your incisors?" Orin held it toward my uncle and he looked scared now. "It'll hurt right?"

We both nodded.

"You'd scream, right?"

We nodded again.

"NOW GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" Orin grabbed Uncle Seymour by the hand and pulled him in with me along with him. He put him in a chair and stood over him as he got his painful tools together. "Now, don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Yeah, Seymour and Sylvia Krelborn," my uncle replied. "We met yesterday."

"You also met Audrey II." I added. "I had a dentist appointment not too long ago."

"Krelborn, your mouth's a mess, no wonder your kin had to get a root canal!" Orin exclaimed. "That wisdom tooth. We'll rip that little bugger right out of there. What do you say?"

"No!" my uncle was about to get out of his seat, but Orin held him down.

"There's always room for dental hygiene, Krelborns." Orin chuckled. "You two ever see the result of a neglected mouth?" Orin went over as I shook my head and he flashed on a black box to show a picture of bad teeth. I cupped my mouth as my face turned green and I felt like I was going to puke my guts out. "Look, this could happen to you." he turned off the picture as he went back over to my uncle. "Unless I take immediate action." he grabbed a rusty old drill from his tools.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The drill." Orin answered.

"It's rusty," Uncle Seymour added.

"It's an antique," Orin glanced at the two of us. "They don't make them like this anymore. Sturdy, heavy and dull." He was about to drill my uncle's mouth and I nearly lost it. Orin then stopped and looked over to his side. "I might wanna have some gas for this."

"Oh, thank goodness," Uncle Seymour sighed. "I thought you weren't gonna use any."

"It's not for us, Uncle." I told him.

"She's right, Krelborn, it's for me." Orin strapped on his mask. "I find a little giggle gas before I begin. Increases my pleasure enormously." He turned on the mask with tanks full of nitrous oxide and he overdid it and laughed as much as a hyena howling in the jungle. Orin kept laughing much to my discomfort as my uncle and I got over him. Uncle Seymour tried to look more threatening and convincing now.

"What'd I ever do to you?" Orin asked, still laughing hysterically.

"Nothing," my uncle replied. "It's what you did to her."

"Her who?" Orin asked.

"Audrey." I replied.

"Oh, her," Orin got the message. Those were his last words too. Orin took his last breath and now thanks to my uncle and I, no one had to deal with the naughty dentist of Skid Row ever again.

"Is there a doctor in the house?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"No doctor," my uncle turned to me. "He's getting fed to the plant."

Later on, Uncle Seymour got Orin latched up and ready for tonight. While he did that I called Angel asking if I could come over. She accepted and for the first time, I stepped into a new friend's house. It was all frilly and pink. There was a woman with long bleach blonde hair in a crystal white dress, golden jewelry such as earrings, bracelets and a necklace was dusting with a pink duster. She turned to us.

"Sylvia, this is my mom." Angel popped her gum.

"Hi Mrs. Johansson." I waved sheepishly.

"Oh, hello there!" Mrs. Johansson laughed and walked over. "I know you, I got daffodils from Mushnik's Plant Shop! I just love that Audrey II plant your uncle and you discovered!"

"Right... We're gonna go out and see Audrey II." I said.

"Yeah, see ya, Mom." Angel waved and we both walked off to Mushnik's basement.

On the way I noticed Angel was texting on her phone. While she did that she was clearly getting bored. "Hey Sylvia!" Angel screeched.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Are we going or what?"

"Just a moment!"

"Hurry up, I'm dying of boredom over here!"

I then flinched. I grabbed a brick and smacked the back of Angel's head with it. It was so powerful her skull shattered and she fell instantly on the floor. I then dragged Angel's body down the stairs while Uncle Seymour took care of Orin's body. We then saw the monstrous plant waiting for us.

"Chop it up." Audrey II ordered.

"What?" we asked.

"FEED ME!" the plant roared, making me shiver slightly.

"Okay, okay." we took Angel and Orin's corpses and fed Audrey II. A bit of dinner and a fresh dessert.

I felt very sick to my stomach as I watched Audrey II devour the evil dentist and diva of the school. No one would ever know or suspect. I felt dizzy but stood my ground as I held down my stomach contents. It was over quick, but it felt like it took an hour and a half.

* * *

**A/N: This story is back up and ready by popular demand, next chapter may involve some love, read & review**


	9. Forgive and Forget

The next afternoon, Uncle Seymour and I were shaking from what we had both done last night. I couldn't eat, sleep or even think straight and bit my nails frantically.

"What have we done? What have we done?" Uncle Seymour chattered his teeth. "We're murderers, cold-blooded killers!"

"I feel so guilty, Uncle Seymour!" I squealed.

"Me too, Syl." my uncle nodded.

"What're we gonna do?" I sighed. "We can't be murderers and we can't keep Audrey II starving!"

Just then we both noticed flashing lights from out the window. I stood on a chair while my uncle looked out window and we saw the police outside. They were with Audrey who looked a little exasperated over something. My uncle and I looked at each other, then we walked out to see Audrey as the police left.

"Audrey, what did they say to you?" Uncle Seymour asked.

"Who?" Audrey turned to us.

"The police." I answered.

"Nothing." Audrey said quickly.

"Talk to us, what did they say to you?" Uncle Seymour demanded.

"It's Orin," Audrey finally admitted. "They said he's disappeared. They suspect foul play."

"They do?" I asked.

"His receptionist found the place in shambles. Gas masks everywhere. Things all over the floor," Audrey explained as she started to tear up. "They think... I can't even think about what they think!" She ran down the alley to cry as I followed her and my uncle toward her. We caught up as we saw her crying on the wall.

"Don't cry, Audrey," Uncle Seymour cooed. "Would it be so terrible if something had happened to him?"

"Seymour, what a thing to say!" Audrey cried.

"Well would it?"

"It wouldn't be terrible at all..." Audrey had a small smile. "It'd be a miracle. Not to mention all the money I'd save on some Epsom salts and Ace bandages."

"You feeling better?" I smiled.

My answer was given once Audrey began to bawl back up again. "But I'd still feel guilty. If he met with foul play or some terrible accident of some kind... it's partially my fault just because... secretly, I wished it."

"Don't waste another time thinking about that creepazoid!" I said coldly.

"There's a lot of guys that'd give anything to go out with you," my uncle added. "Nice guys."

"I don't deserve a nice guy, Seymour." Audrey said.

"Audrey, that's not true!" my uncle said.

"You don't know the half of it!" Audrey sobbed. "I've led a terrible life. I deserve a creep like Orin Schrivello DDS."

"No you don't!" I protested. "Orin's a wackjob who deserves what happened to him, you do not! Why don't you go out with a nice guy right in front of you like my uncle? We couldn't stand to see him treating you like crap!"

"Do you know where I met him?" Audrey wiped some more tears. "The Gutter."

"The Gutter?" my uncle and I asked confused.

"The Gutter," Audrey concluded. "It's a night spot. I used to work there on my nights off when we weren't making much money. I'd put on...cheap, tasteless outfits, not nice ones like this. Low and nasty apparel."

"Audrey, that's all behind you now." My uncle stopped the girl from about to cry again. "You've got nothing to be ashamed of. You're a very nice person I always knew you were. Underneath those bruises and handcuffs, you know what I saw? A girl I respected, I still do."

I smiled at my uncle. I then noticed my old friends.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna check on my friends, okay?" I said.

"Okay, see you later, Syl." my uncle let me go as he walked toward Audrey in a loving way.

I rushed over to my friends, not the big group from school, my real friends. Tony, Shaniqua and Rick. They just looked at me with sour looks on their faces, then I apologized for the way I had been acting lately. It took them a while to forgive and forget, but they looked in my eyes and they knew I was serious.

"Just don't let it happen again or else!" Shaniqua waved a finger.

"I promise," I smiled. "It won't happen again. Audrey II or no Audrey II."

"Hey, we heard Angel Johansson disappeared, she was going to your place but wasn't heard from again." Tony abruptly said. "Do you know anything about that?"

"No." I answered quickly.

"Don't lie to us, Syl." Rick folded his arms.

"Okay well..." I clicked my tongue. "This is gonna sound weird, but that plant Audrey II we have is a man-eating plant."

"What!" everyone gasped.

"Yeah, it ate Orin and Angel," I tried to explain and pushed my glasses back. "I'm serious, you guys! It's crazy and sounds like a science fiction movie, but it's true!"

"We know." Rick said.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"We believe you," Shaniqua replied. "You're our friend and we've known you for a long time."

"My uncle and I are gonna deal with it tonight."

"Can I say something?"

"What?"

Shaniqua pulled me into a tight, friendly hug. "Thank you for killing that witch and that jerk face."

"Just don't tell the school principal, I don't want this on my permanent record." I laughed.

"Scout's honor." the boys saluted with a smile. And with that, I was glad to have my friends back.


End file.
